Netter Ausblick
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Wenn so ziemlich alle Männer des FBIs aus dem Fenster starren, muss doch irgendwas los sein...


Nette Aussicht

"Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte JJ, als ihr Wagen nicht ansprang. Sie hatte schon beim Aufstehen gewusst, dass es ein wirklich mieser Tag war. Henry war in der Nacht krank geworden und Will musste in zwei Stunden ebenfalls bei der Arbeit sein. Zwar hatte Hotch sie eine halbe Stunde eher gehen lassen, doch ihr Auto machte ihr gerade so ziemlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", wollte eine Frau wissen, die gerade über den Parkplatz auf JJ zulief. Sie war etwa in JJs Alter und sah einfach nur wunderschön aus.  
"Ja, es ist nur mein Auto, was nicht anspringt.", erklärte die Blondine und machte sich daran die Nummer vom Pannendienst zu wählen.  
"Wenn sie wollen, kann ich erstmal nachschauen, eh sie jetzt Ewigkeiten auf den Pannendienst warten.", bot die Frau an und JJ sah sie etwas skeptisch an.  
"Sie?" Die Frau trug ein enges beiges Businesskleid, High Heels und hatte eine Designertasche bei sich. Ihr Make-Up war klassisch schlicht gehalten und auch sonst sah sie einfach nur perfekt aus.  
Lachend strich sie jetzt ihre roten Locken zurück, die ihr über die Schulter nach vorn gerutscht waren. "Mein Patenonkel hat mir beigebracht ein Auto zu reparieren. Wir haben gemeinsam einen uralten Oldtimer restauriert, also kann das hier ja nicht allzu schwer sein.", antwortete die Frau und JJ musste ihr zustimmen.  
"Eine Frage...sie haben nicht zufällig eine alte Decke im Auto, oder? Ich habe dann noch eine Verabredung und möchte ungern mit Ölspuren auf meinem Kleid auftauchen.", erklärte die Frau.  
"Natürlich.", antwortete JJ und reichte ihr eine Decke bevor sie den Werkzeugkoffer auf dem Boden abstellte.

"Anderson, hast du keine Arbeit zu erledigen?", fragte Morgan, als er den anderen Agenten aus dem Fenster schauen sah.  
"Ein Blick aus dem Fenster ist manchmal wirklich zu verlockend.", antwortete der andere Agent ohne sich zu Morgan umzudrehen.  
Jetzt war Morgan endgültig zu neugierig und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. "WOW!", rief er und Anderson nickte. "Das nenne ich wirklich mal einen Ausblick!"  
Die beiden Männer sahen weiter nach unten auf den Parkplatz, wo eine Frau in einem ziemlich figurbetonten Kleid und High Heels sich über die offene Motorhaube von JJs Wagen beugte. Durch die Position in der die Frau war, konnten die Männer nur einen zu guten Blick auf ihren Hintern werfen.

"Was ist hier eigentlich los?", fragte Reid, der gerade mit einem Stapel Akten und einer Tasse Kaffee aus dem Archiv zurückkam. In jeder Etage, in der der Fahrstuhl gehalten hatte, sahen die Männer aus dem Fenster zum Parkplatz. Selbst die Einheitschefs sahen nach draußen.  
"Schau raus, dann weißt du es.", antwortete Morgan ihm nur.  
Auf Morgans Aufforderung hin, trat das Genie ans Fenster und verschluckte sich beinah an seinem Kaffee. "Woah...was...wie lange...", hustete er.  
"Keine Ahnung...ich steh seit knapp einer Viertelstunde hier.", beantwortete Anderson die nicht ausgesprochene Frage und beobachtete, wie die Frau sich noch etwas mehr über die Motorhaube beugte. "Ich sollte definitiv mal die Autowerkstatt wechseln..."  
"Nicht nur du, Anderson. Wobei die sich sicher auch gut auf einem Schreibtisch machen würde.", antwortete Derek und beobachtete, wie die Frau sich noch etwas mehr streckte und ihr Hintern sich dabei verführerisch bewegte.

"Was würde sich gut auf einem Schreibtisch machen?", wollte Prentiss wissen, die sich gemeinsam mit Garcia neuen Kaffee aus dem Pausenraum geholt hatte.  
"Nicht was, sondern wer. Schau raus, Prentiss", antwortete Morgan nur und machte etwas Platz für die beiden Frauen.  
"Netter Ausblick.", kommentierte Prentiss nur und sah etwas grinsend in Morgans Richtung. "Wobei ich schätze, dass sie den meisten Kerlen unter dem Schreibtisch genauso gut gefallen würde."  
"Kein übler Gedanke, Prentiss...", antwortete Derek lachend.  
"Du wirst mir doch nicht etwa untreu, Sugar?", wollte Garcia schelmisch wissen.  
"Dir niemals, meine wunderschöne Göttin.", erwiderte der Profiler prompt.

"Wenn Hotch euch erwischt, wie ihr hier rumsteht, gibt es Ärger.", ertönte auf einmal hinter ihnen die Stimme von David Rossi.  
"Ich glaube dagegen sagt selbst Hotch nichts mehr..." Erstaunlicherweise war es diesmal Reid der geantwortet hatte.  
Rossi, der inzwischen wissen wollte, wo die ganzen Agenten hinsahen, schaute aus dem Fenster und brach dann in Gelächter aus, bevor er wieder in Richtung Großraumbüro ging.  
"Wo gehst du hin, Rossi?", rief Morgan und dachte an South Beach. Da hatte Rossi sich die Gelegenheit auch nicht entgehen lassen.  
"Kaffee kochen.", war die belustigte Antwort von Rossi, der in sein Büro verschwand.

Keine fünf Minuten später jedoch war die Show für die Agenten vorbei, da die Frau offenbar Erfolg dabei hatte, JJs Auto zu reparieren. Sie ging mit schwungvollen Schritten auf das FBI-Gebäude zu und besorgte sich unten einen Besucherausweis. Auf dem Weg nach oben bemerkte sie jedoch, wie sie von so gut wie allen Agenten angestarrt wurde. Sicher, mit ihren roten Haaren fiel sie auf und durch ihre Modelfigur war sie das Starren der Männer ohnehin gewöhnt, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es hier besonders schlimm war. Sie spürte förmlich die Blicke der Agenten auf ihrem Hintern, als sie in Richtung Fahrstuhl ging.

Kaum, dass sie jedoch im 6. Stock ausstieg, erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
"Dave!", rief sie und umarmte Rossi, der schon auf sie gewartet hatte.  
"Hallo Bella...", schmunzelte Rossi und küsste sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wangen.  
"Schön dich zu sehen." Die Frau lächelte und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr.  
"Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass du wegen mir hier bist."  
"Und wer sagt, dass ich nicht wegen dir hier bin?", fragte sie schelmisch und Rossi lachte.  
"Du hast vergessen, dass ich ein Profiler UND dein Patenonkel bin. Übrigens ist er gerade nicht da, aber du kannst in meinem Büro auf ihn warten. Ich habe gerade frischen Kaffee gekocht."  
"Du hast mich erwartet?", jetzt war sie doch etwas überrascht. Sie hatte niemandem gesagt, dass sie auf dem Weg war.  
"Nein, aber ich glaube, dass jeder die aus dem Fenster starrenden Agenten bemerkt hat, während du unten JJs Wagen repariert hast.", sagte er belustigt.  
"Ach deshalb hat mir hier so ziemlich jeder Agent auf den Hintern gestarrt...Und übrigens, du irrst dich, wenn du glaubst, dass ich nur seinetwegen hier bin. Ich habe auch deinen Vertrag für das nächste Buch nochmal durchgesehen. Der ist okay...", antwortete sie dem Profiler und zog einen Ordner hervor, den sie Rossi reichte, während sie durch das Großraumbüro gingen.

"Das ist deine Patentochter?", fragte Morgan den älteren Profiler nach einigen Minuten etwas entsetzt und Rossi nickte, während er Lauren gerade Kaffee nachschenkte.  
"Ja...Lauren Jameson. Sie ist Anwältin.", erklärte Dave und sah dann wieder zu der Rothaarigen. "Im Übrigen wundert es mich, dass du um diese Zeit hier bist. Haben die Gerichte nicht bis vier geöffnet?"  
"Ich habe heute Vormittag eine Verhandlung in Richmond gewonnen und deshalb den Rest des Tages frei. Und da ihr ohnehin nur noch eine halbe Stunde arbeitet, dachte ich, ich komme vorbei. Wo steckt er eigentlich?"

"Genau hinter dir...", antwortete Hotch, der gerade das Großraumbüro betrat.  
"Aaron! Erschreck mich doch nicht so…", sagte Lauren, die vor Schreck fast etwas gesprungen wäre.  
"Tut mir leid...", sagte Hotch, bemühte sich jedoch, sein Grinsen zu verstecken.  
"Nein, tut es dir nicht. Aber trotzdem hey...", sagte die Anwältin und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung.  
Reid, Prentiss, Garcia und Morgan sahen so aus, als ob sie ihren Augen nicht trauen konnten. "Macht Schluss für heute.", sagte Hotch zu ihnen und sah dann zu Lauren. "Ich geh nur schnell meine Sachen holen und dann können wir nach Hause."  
"Es war schön euch alle einmal kennenzulernen. Und es war auch schön dich wiederzusehen, Dave.", verabschiedete Lauren sich von den anderen, bevor sie schließlich mit Hotch in Richtung Fahrstuhl ging.

"Das ist Hotch's Freundin?", fragte Morgan entsetzt.  
"Ja, die beiden haben sich vor einem dreiviertel Jahr kennengelernt und sind seitdem auch zusammen.", erklärte Dave.  
"Hotch bringt uns um, wenn er hört, was wir gesagt haben!", stellte Reid fest und Rossi lachte.  
"Ja, die Chancen dafür stehen gut. Und übrigens wundert es mich, dass ihr nichts davon gewusst habt. Er lächelt seitdem viel mehr und ist immer am telefonieren, bevor wir zu einem Fall aufbrechen und wenn wir wiederkommen. Und außerdem geht er nicht mehr mit, wenn wir etwas trinken gehen.", stellte der Autor fest und der Rest des Teams dachte über Rossis Worte nach. Eigentlich stimmte es… "Und jetzt wünsche ich euch Profi-Profilern noch einen schönen Tag.", sagte Dave, bevor er sich schließlich auch auf den Heimweg machte.  
"Keiner von uns erwähnt das jemals wieder! Ansonsten sind wir geliefert!", stellte Prentiss fest und der Rest von ihnen nickte. Sie waren schließlich nicht lebensmüde.


End file.
